IOMG-The Acceptance in Society
by animeloverz1994
Summary: Famous international stare Jae Soon will take on his toughest challenge yet. Love. Rated M for possible mature content
1. Chapter 1

********SO I DECIDED TO START A NEW STORY BASED ON REALITY AND NOT ANIME. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS. THIS STORY IS BASED OFF OF SITUATIONS THAT OCCUR EVERY DAY TO EVERYBODY ACROSS THE WORLD. SOME MAY RELATE.********

" GOOD MORNING! This is Raya with MTV News here in San Francisco and today we have a special guest!" The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the crowd surrounding the petite talk show host dressed in dark leggings, studded pointed toe pumps and a tight midi dress. Her hair was cut in a short fire red bob which complimented her olive skin tone perfectly. There was over 1000 people In the broadcasting studio awaiting the arrival of a special someone. "He was first a member of Japanese boy band but, that didn't turn out so well. He gave it a rest and soon started his solo career dominating Korea, China…All of Asia! Now he's here dominating the rap, r&b, and hip hop charts with number one hits from month to month selling over 34 million albums worldwide. He's an entrepreneur, model, singer, actor all in one talent! Please everyone give it up for Jae Soon!" As soon as Raya announced the famous pop idol the crowd bursted into hysterics. They were in a uproar as the 5'8 Korean half Japanese American heart throb ran onto stage in a dark blue fitted blazer with a black fitted tee shirt on. He wore skinny jeans with the latest Jordan's that only celebrities or the rich could buy. He had a very handsome face with strong cheek bones and a perfect smile that lit up the room. His hair was swooped to the side with a fade on the left side. His hands were tatted with both Korean and Japanese symbols and crosses. He certainly gave girls yellow fever.

"OMG! Look at you! Handsome as ever!" Raya said as she hugged the pop icon.

"Thank you! Like wise!" Jae said hugging the television hostess soon turning around to face the crowd that was screaming to him that they loved him.

"Please, Have a seat!" Raya said telling the celebrity to sit down offering him a bottle of water.

"Thank you. Appreciate it."

" So, I have been dying to interview you for like…EVER! I'm truly honored to be sitting in front of you now!"

"Aww thank you! I'm honored to be here."

"So please tell us! Tell us your story! Give us the scoop!"

"Haha." Jae chuckled. "What do you want to know?"

"Well let's start with your early life. Where were you born? What got you into music?"

"Well I was born here in San Francisco!" The crowd started cheering again. " Um… I was born to a Korean Mother and a Japanese Father."

"That's awesome! So you speak both languages?"

"Yes I do. I grew up speaking Japanese, Korean not so much. My mother was a Zainichi Korean and didn't meet her real parents until she was about 14 years old so she didn't learn Korean until then. She spoke to me in bits and pieces. When I started working in Korea I took intensive Korean language classes and learned the language that way. Then I learned Chinese."

"Amazing! Successful and Smart. But please continue." Both laughed.

"So, As a child I was heavily influenced by Michael Jackson. I adored that man. I would always try to imitate his moves and repeat everything exactly. I was also heavily influenced by Usher, I listened to a lot of Tupac, biggie you name it, I was heavily into R&B, Rap you name it. So I started writing my own rhymes and stuff you know. At the time I auditioned to be signed to a label here in San Francisco but they turned me down."

"How old were you and why?"

"I was 18 maybe 19 and they told me that Asian male artist were not "selling" at the time"

"Wow. Such a shame. How old are you now?"

"I am 27 now. But, I didn't let that get me down you know. So I kept pushing. So my mom knew a friend who worked within the Korean music industry and I auditioned to be in a boy band and then I did that for about 2 years. That helped me get a good fan base and what not. You know what I mean? Then after that I started making youtube videos singing acoustic versions of various artists songs such as Chris Brown, Justin Timberlake you name it. Then I started to showcase my rap skills" The rapper chuckled.

"When you were in the boy group 4AM, did you rap?"

" While I was in the group, The K-POP industry was more into excuse my language " Little Bitch boy preppy love songs." The crowd oohed and laughed. "They gave me a lot of trouble when I was trying to express who I was and showcase my true-self."

"is that why you left?"

"Yea. I knew the direction I wanted to go in and I knew I wanted to be more. I didn't want to be the typical K-pop star with the girly appearance preppy moves you know what I mean so from there I just branched out. So I took about 6 months off and just worked in the studio after I left the group and my former management and just worked really hard. Then from there, everything just took off. I was getting modeling offers and started my own label IOMG and everything has been great." The audience started to applaud the celebrity.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Actually, I do. I have a little sister, and a older brother so, I am the middle child." The audience awed.

"So what do you like to do for fun Jae?" Jae laughed.

"People think because I am famous that I'm not human. Honestly. I just like to chill you know. Get a bite to eat, gym stuff, movies, haha actually I paint too."

"You paint? "

"Yea. I learned while I was in college. It's a huge stress reliever. But I'm a huge clown. Like…I'm a fool." The crowd laughed. " No! Really I am!" Jae and Raya laughed. "I do stupid stuff sometimes but when it is time for me to get serious such as business and work. I buckle down."

"So are there any big things in store?"

"Well. As you all may know…Me and my crew is going on tour in the states." The crowd cheered and roared loudly. We're hitting up San Francisco, New York, Dallas every major city in the United States. So I'll be here for a few months. We just signed with a music label here in the United States and I'm working on something now with Drake. So be on the look out."

"AMAZING! I'm proud of you! So as an Asian-American male… How does it feel to be the first Asian American to dominate the charts not only in Asia but in the U.S and in Europe?"

"It's Awesome! I mean.. I see myself as human nothing more. I don't see why race matters when it comes to someone having talent but I hope I have opened up doors for many Asian artists and I'll keep working to be a leader and positive model." The crowd clapped.

"Wow. Such humbleness. Now, we have a question from a fan from the audience." Raya stood up and introduced a young woman who was wearing a Jae Soon T-shirt. She extended a microphone to her. "What's your name darling?"

"My name is Claudia!" She was gleaming with happiness.

"What do you want to ask Jae?"

"Um….Are you currently seeing anyone and what is your ideal type of woman race wise or just in general.?" Claudia was stuttering. Jae laughed taking the extra microphone in his hand.

"Currently no….I am single so ladies. You know what it is." He winked. "Um my ideal type race wise, I don't really care about that. If a woman is bad regardless if she's Hispanic, Asian, African- American, Caucasian whatever she's bad you know. But, I can't lie…. I do have a thing for chocolate." The crowd whistled. "I like a girl who is just chill you know. Not extra not doing dumb things to get attention on social media stuff like that. She has to be a clown too." The crowd applauded. Raya handed the mic over to Claudia once more.

"Are you the shy type of guy or are you the first one to approach a girl you like?"

"Aww man. That's a good one….When I was younger…I was really shy so it did take me a while to gain that confidence to approach a girl. My career has helped me out with that department a lot. So if I am interested in a girl…I'll probably invite her to a party or just approach her more than likely." The crowd applauded once more.

"Oh my gosh! He's such a dream boat." A tall slender blonde with freckles cooed on the other side of her television screen.

"You're obsessed." A beautiful young woman with medium brown skin and a short bob said as he sat on her couch next to her roommate in their New York City dorm apartment. She was studying for an exam."

"Come on Zaya. You can't deny he isn't incredibly sexy." Zaya looked at the screen pushing her glasses on her face.

"He's alright."

"You're bugging. But are you still coming with me to his concert?"

"Yes. I already told you I would go Rochelle."

"You're the best friend ever! Thank You!"

"Mhm. Don't mention it. Now, can I study now?"

"Yea of course. I'm going to finish this."

"Thanks." Zaya turned the page in her black textbook. She peeked at the screen while Jae flashed a bright but handsome smile. She wasn't too caught up in the celebrity nonsense. She didn't really care.

************SO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!***********


	2. Chapter 2

******** I'M BACK! SO INTO THIS NEW STORY BUT I PROMISE! I AM TRYING TO FINISH THE OTHERS! PLEASE REVIEW AND WRITE POSITIVE COMMENTS. THIS STORY WILL HAVE TO DO WITH A LOT OF RACIAL ISSUES SO IF ANYONE HAS ANYTHING NEGATIVE TO SAY IT WON'T BE TOLERATED YOU WILL BE REPORTED AND BLOCKED. THANK YOU!*************

Zaya Henderson was a very intelligent law student who attended NYU. She received outstanding grades and worked hard at everything. She wasn't a wild girl although she did have her moments but, she was a decent girl. She partied but, not excessively and had a part-time job as a bartender at a local bar. She usually worked Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays or on holidays and attended school Tuesday through Thursday. She was 22 years old in her final semester of college before she went to Law school. Although she loved NYU, she wasn't sure if she wanted to stay in the city anymore. She stood in front of her room mirror adjusting her thigh high tights. She combed her ombre honey blonde bob and sighed. Her best friend and Roommate Rochelle Matthews was all over the place. She was a biology major. Despite her party habits, She did well in school. She was the total opposite of Zaya. Rochelle was mess. She was fumbling around for makeup and kept dropping her make-up brush on the carpet.

"Why are you so nervous?" Zaya asked grabbing a black studded purse that accented her outfit perfectly.

"This is Jae Soon. Jae SOON!"

"Ok…." Zaya sighed.

"I want him to notice me! Like stand out. That's why we have VVIP tickets thanks to my daddy." Rochelle came from a privileged family. Her father was a congress men and knew people. The VVIP tickets sold out within the first 24 hours of being on sale. Not wanting to upset his princess, rich daddy knew people who could get extra VVIP tickets.

"Well you need to hurry up, or we will be late and you won't get that picture with him."

"Ok! Calm down! I just need some lipstick…" Rochelle turned around and Zaya had a red Clinique lipstick in her hand extending it to her friend. "See this is why we are best-friends." Zaya smiled.

When the girls arrived at the theatre it was already packed. It was 5:00 and the line was full of both VVIP and VIP ticket holders waiting in line to get a picture with the famous rapper and the rest of the IOMG crew. Zaya couldn't believe it but, she didn't realize what a huge deal Jae Soon was. The girls took their place in line. The line clearly said VVIP and VIP only. Zaya held onto the tickets knowing that if she gave them to Rochelle, she would more than likely lose them. When the girls reached the front of the playstation theater in times square doors, there was a huge body guard. One who was African- American and the other one who was Hispanic.

"Tickets Please." The Hispanic guard asked. Zaya showed the guard the VVIP tickets. He scanned them and looked at the two girls. He stared at Rochelle who was still checking her makeup. The guard ripped the end of the tickets and gave the two girls a pink wristband symbolizing that the were VVIP. He lifted the red banner and the girls were escorted into the theater by another security guard. The theater lights were lit in preparation for the evenings concert. And due to the fact that it was in times square. It was the first time both girls were there. The girls were being led down a long hallway that was in the back of the main stage and pass the concession stands. Rochelle was shaking and Zaya took her hand.

"It will be ok. Calm down. He will like you." Zaya smiled. Just when Zaya told her friend those words of encouragement, the security guard stopped in front of a all white door. It said "photo-room meet and greet." From the outside, it looked like a small room but, once the door opened and the girls followed behind the security guard the room was huge. There was photographers and music interviewers from different magazines and other fans. Rochelle saw him across the room smiling for the cameras. Her heart skipped a beat she couldn't breath. The girls were placed behind a group of friends who were waiting for a picture with Jae Soon. They too were overly excited. Zaya rolled her eyes. The line was going fast. VVIP were allowed to take a picture with their phone and then one with a photographer who would send them a link with their photo with Jae Soon and the IOMG crew. Honestly, the girls looked like nothing but groupies to Zaya. Some of them were dressed so provocative it was disgusting. When it was Zaya and Rochelle's turn to meet the artist, Rochelle's huge blue eyes got even bigger. She saw him smiling at her. He was smiling. Zaya was on her phone reading an email from her teacher looking the least bit interested. Rochelle quickly approached the famous team.

"With whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?" Jae said showing his award winning smile.

"My name is Rochelle…and…and I …I just … want to say. I am such a huge fan of your work and all of IOMG. You guys are amazing! All of your songs and music videos are outstanding!"

"Thank you Rochelle." Jae Soon said looking into Rochelle's big blue eyes. " So…who's your friend on the phone besides you?" Rochelle wasn't aware that Zaya was texting. She looked at her friend and slapped the phone out of her hand.

"What the hell?" Zaya asked quickly picked up her samsung galaxy phone to make sure there was no cracks in her screen.

"Excuse my rude friend. But… this is Zaya. She's not into celebrities. She's a little bit different." Jae laughed.

"It's cool. It's cool. Well Zaya. It's nice to meet you." Jae said extending his hand for a handshake.

"Likewise." Zaya said accepting the stars handshake. Their eyes met and when they did, it felt as if the two were looking into each others soul.

"So let's get this photo in?" Rochelle nodded her head quickly and pulled out her phone. Jae took both women by the hip and posed with each girl accenting him perfectly. The photographer took two shots on Rochelle's phone and then a shot with his professional camera. The IOMG crew soon jumped into the picture.

"Ok. That's it." The guard said trying to move the line quickly.

"Hold up. Bro." Jae said turning to the girls. " look. I think you both are very beautiful ladies…" He pulled the girls aside. " After the concert, I'm having a get together at my apartment here in the city. Very few people. No press no nothing. So here's the address." Jae said writing it on a piece of paper. Rochelle's big blue eyes were in disbelief. She took the small paper and wrote the address down in her phone and made Zaya write it down in her phone. "Please. Don't share this with anyone. Ok?"

"Yes…YES! Of course! But you trust us like that?" Rochelle asked.

" I have a good judge of character. I could tell you guys are trust worthy."

"So…Can I ask you something Mr. Jae Soon?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"Are you trying to get is to your house to get us insanely drunk and high so that way we could be more groupie hoes you've bagged?"

"ZAYA!" Rochelle was in such disbelief. Did she not understand that they were in front of royalty? Jae laughed.

"What it was just a question."

"Look. It's up to ya'll if you want to come or not. I'm extending the offer. I can't help it when I see something special." Jae said pinching Zaya's cheek. "Rochelle…Your friend is firery." Just then, one of Jae's dancers approached Jae. "Look. I hope to see you later. If not….It was a pleasure to meet you. Both of you." Jae said leaving to take more photos with other fans." Rochelle looked at Zaya and squealed. "We have to go! Please!?"

" You know I have an exam to study for."

"Which is in like two weeks! Please lets just go. Please?" Zaya rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but only for a little while. Not all night. Ok?" Rochelle hugged Zaya so tightly that she almost choked her.

"THANK YOU!" Jae was still watching the two girls and saw Rochelle hug Zaya. He smiled to himself.

It was now 7 p.m and the concert was starting. The lights dimmed and soon the theatre was full of neon lights. The crowd roared watching the stage go dark and girls screamed as if death was next to them. Rochelle was one of those girls.

"NEW YORK CITY!" when the crowd heard Jae Soon's voice they went insane. "WHOSE READY TO GET TURNT TONIGHT?!" The crowd screamed even louder. "NAH…I CAN'T HEAR YA'LL, I SAID WHOSE READY TO GET TURNT TONIGHT!?" Jae yelled into his mic. He was wearing an extremely fancy fur jacket with stunner expensive shades. He had on skinny jeans and a white tank top on underneath. You could see a few of his tattoos that was across his chest. His hair was swooped to the side with his usual faded cut on the left. "RA! LETS GET IT!" Soon the crowd was screaming when Jae opened with his song "Rich". The concert was about an hour and a half and the crowd was going crazy. The crowd went even more crazy when Jae took his fur jacket off and white tank top off. Although Zaya wasn't really interested in him, he did put on a good show.

************I'LL START THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON! PLEASE REVIEW LEAVE COMMENTS! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!****************


	3. Chapter 3

*****************IM BACK! PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE POSITIVE COMMENTS ONLY. THANKS ALL!***********

The concert was now over and Rochelle was excited about the party that her and Zaya was invited to by the famous rapper. The crowd was clearing out fast thanks to all of the security guards and staff members at the play station theater. Times Square was bustling and it's neon bright lights shined so bright that it added excitement to the air. Zaya looked up at the lights and flashing screens.

"So.. How are we going to get to his place?" Rochelle asked finger combing her pin straight blonde hair. "Are we going by train?"

"No. He lives all the way on the upper east side of manhattan. That will take so long."

"So we're cabbing it?"

"I mean we could but…." Just then, Zaya was interrupted by a tall Korean man. He had a thick accent but, Zaya could understand him.

"Are you Zaya and Rochelle?" He asked. The two girls nodded. "I work for Jae. I'm one of his guards. My name is Pak. Jae has a car waiting for you ladies around the corner from here. It's parked far just to avoid fans bombarding him." The two girls looked at each other with skeptical faces. How else would this man know who they were if it wasn't for Jae. The girls sighed and followed the tall guard around the block being careful not to catch anyones attention or the press. When the two girls went around the block of the play station theater, there was a black luxury jeep waiting for them. Just when the guard was going to open the door, the window rolled down. Rochelle froze.

"So. Ya'll came to join me?" Rochelle was beaming like the sun itself.

"YES! This is not happening!" Zaya still looked the least bit interested. She was only doing this for her beloved friend.

"Hop in." Jae said as he opened the door. The inside of the vehicle was really cool Zaya thought. The ceiling was full of stars and all of the seats were a fine black leather. It was definitely the ride of a celebrity. Zaya sat on the other side of Rochelle leaving Rochelle between Jae and herself.

"Where's your entourage?" Zaya asked pulling her black clutch strap over her shoulders.

"They went ahead of me. I told them I'd meet them there. After every performance, I just need a minute to myself just to recoup you know?" Jae responded as the car started to take off. Zaya didn't bother to even ask another question. She was just going to enjoy the ride and not complain. After all, it was one night that would soon be over.

"So tell me about yourselves. What do you guys do?" Jae asked pushing his messy wild hair back.

"We're college students. We go to NYU and we're roommates."

"That's what's up. What are you guys majoring in? Um…. Do you guys want anything a water? Juice?" Jae said opening the mini fridge next to him. It was disguised perfectly and looked like it was just a part of the seating.

"I'm fine." Zaya said. Of course, Rochelle took the water.

"So what are you guys majoring in?"

"I'm a biology pre-med major and ms. Grumpy over there is a Law major. I mean technically there is no major for law, so…."

"I'm studying criminal justice." Zaya interrupted.

"So you plan on locking up bad guys?"

"You could say that." Zaya responded. There was an awkward silence until Rochelle broke it.

"Are we almost there. I really have to use the bathroom. I was so excited, I forgot to go."

"Sure no problem, I'll just tell the driver to pull over." Jae pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He soon spoke in Korean telling the driver to pull over in front of a McDonalds. Luckily, the windows were extra tinted and no one could see who was inside.

"You want me to come with you?" Zaya asked.

"No. I'll be quick. Just wait in here." Rochelle said grabbing her purse and soon grabbing Pak's hand to help her down. There soon was another awkward silence. Jae cleared his throat.

"Zaya right?" She nodded her head. "if you don't mind me saying….you're really beautiful."

"Is that what you say to all of your …..let's see hoes…before you bed them?"

"No. Actually I don't. And I don't deal with "hoes". "Why are you so hostile towards me?" Zaya had to admit she was acting extremely bitchy. Maybe it was because she was nearing her monthly womanly cycle but, she wasn't being very nice. She sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry." She extended her hand to Jae. "Let's start over. I'm Zaya." Jae laughed while blushing slightly.

"I'm Jae. Nice to meet you. So if you don't mind….This is very straight forward and I'm not usually very straight forward especially with women but, do you mind if I take you on a date?" Zaya stared at Jae. He was really serious? Wasn't her? Why would a mega idol want her? He should want her friend Rochelle. Not her.

"I mean I don't know. Rochelle is the one who likes you like that…not me." Again. Zaya came off as an complete asshole. "What I meant to say is…shouldn't you ask her out and not me? I can't accept your offer. She's my best friend."

"I know. Don't get me wrong both of you guys are…wow but….there's something about you. Something that draws me to you."

"Really?" Zaya raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Yes. Really."

"You know your words are very smooth but…I'm still going to decline. No. Sorry." Jae laughed.

"Fine. Fine. No rush." Just then, Rochelle entered the vehicle sighing in relief.

"Much better." Again there was an awkward silence. Jae took a sip out of his water bottle and looked at Rochelle. Rochelle looked at Jae and Zaya looked at Rochelle. "ummm… did something happen?"

"Yea actually…" Jae said with a sly smirk on his face. "I was just telling Zaya here how I'm releasing a new song with a new video. The song is going to be called Girls all over the world. Usually I book models from an agency here in New York or from out in L.A…..I was wondering if you two would like to be in my new video?" The both of you? Rochelle was in disbelief.

"We're not models at all…" Rochelle said with sweaty palms.

"I know, but… there will be makeup artists and I promise you that you guys will look your best. You both will look like top models. I mean both of you are naturally attractive….i like that. If it was up to me, I'd rather work with girls like you guys."

"Why is that?" Rochelle asked.

"The industry whether it is Korea or here in America focuses on a false beauty. Yes, there are beautiful women but for example…a lot of girls in Seoul is plastic…..and I mean a lot. Here in America, women in the industry get work done etc….i don't really like that. I like a girl with a cute face and nice body….she puts a bit of makeup wear a few extensions or wig I don't mind….but that plastic surgery mess….it's way too much. I'm trying to show America and especially people in South Korea that women are beautiful across the globe. You don't have to have double eye lids and be super skinny to be considered beautiful." Rochelle couldn't believe how real Jae was.

"That's amazing." She cooed.

"So…are you two down for it?" Jae asked.

"OF COURSE!" Rochelle screamed causing the driver to hit his brakes. "Sorry!" she yelled to the driver. He raised an eyebrow and continued to drive.

"I understand you guys are in school…so when are you free?"

"When do you need us to be free?"Rochelle said taking Zaya's hand.

"I mean shooting is going to be here in New York City. It will be about three days of shooting. One day with you ladies, another day with the dancers and extra day just to make sure everything we well."

"That's awesome."

"So next Thursday. 8 a.m sharp. It will be all day food and stuff will be provided and I'll discuss payment with you guys and paperwork sometime throughout the week. Just to keep everything documented. There's only one condition….." Zaya looked at Jae with her arms folded.

"You have to let me take Zaya on a date." Rochelle's eyes widened. She wasn't jealous, not by the long run but, she was so happy for her friend. Zaya's face couldn't believe what Jae just had said. He was a very sly man.

"SHE ACCEPTS!" Rochelle yelled causing the driver to look back at her. She waved.

"Don't answer for me." Zaya scolded.

"I just did. You're going cause I want to be in his video. Ok? We are going to be in a world wide music video and we are going to get paid!" Rochelle whispered in her friends ear. Zaya rolled her eyes.

"Fine…FINE! I'll go on a date with you. Gosh." Jae grinned. They were almost to his pent house apartment he owned. "Aren't you going to Detroit after this ?"

"Yea…in like two weeks after shooting. That's why we choose New York for the first show because we had to get this video in and release it as soon as possible. But, I'll have a little bit of free time." Zaya just stared at the star. She sunk in her seat. How did she keep getting herself into a deeper hole?

When the girls arrived at Jae's apartment, they couldn't even believe that what they both had stepped into was an apartment. It was like a huge house at the top of the building. Rochelle was used to upscale places like Jae's but, Zaya was not. She was from a middle class family and had worked her ass off to receive a full ride to NYU. She was amazed at the glass windows that showed a beautiful view of New York City. She could see the all of the vibrant lights. The pent house apartment had all white furniture with sandy brown walls with retro lights hanging from the ceiling. There were pictures of Jae's family, the IOMG crew and of course there was a picture of himself. Conceited much? Jae led the girls to his kitchen and Zaya didn't even know what to say. It was like she was in a five star restaurants kitchen. The décor was the finest she had ever seen. Marble countertops, stainless steel, the latest cooking utensils. She wanted to snap a picture and post it on Instagram of the entire place. Zaya knew she couldn't do that.

"Hey..Um jae…May I ask?"

"Shoot?" he responded as he went into his large refrigerator full of juices and waters. He then was looking for his crew but, saw that his friend and partner Raimon left a message telling him they were going out to get food and would be back soon. Food totally slipped Jae's mind. He didn't keep any in the apartment due to the fact he stayed in Korea mostly.

"Can I please take a post and put it of us on Snap Chat? All of our friends will hate us!" Jae laughed.

"Alright, but lets just do it over here." Zaya couldn't believed he agreed. She was still in awe of the large apartment.

"Are you going t get in this?" Rochelle asked. Zaya nodded sure. She walked over to where Rochelle and Jae was. Rochelle was making sure her hair was fixed. She handed her phone to Jae and he soon started recording.

"Aye yo! Whats up Rochelle's snap, this is Jae! Here with these two lovely ladies. Bout to eat good and have a good night after the show. IOMG baby." Rochelle stuck her tongue out in the snap and Zaya winked. Jae had his arms around both young women.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!" Rochelle said quickly sending her friends on campus the snap and adding it to her story. Soon, the doorbell rang and in walked the rest of the IOMG crew. Rochelle's heart dropped when she saw C.K (Chun Ko) the co-CEO of IOMG label, Raimon Enolam; a producer and dancer of IOMG. He was featured in almost all of Jae Soon's dancing music videos. Rochelle saw Kimmy. She was the female singer and rapper of IOMG. In person she was so beautiful. She was a natural beauty. A Korean woman with a nice full face. She received a lot of criticism for not going under the knife like man other K-Pop idols. Next to her holding a few bags was D.J Destruction. He was a handsome half Korean half Italian man. He looked more Korean. He had a full sleeve tattoo on his arm and his hair was cut in a short fade. He worked out. You could tell. He was very toned. He was the D.J for the group and also an insane rapper in both Korean and English. Besides D.J destruction, there was an extremely exotic looking woman who was a the co-choreographer for the group and taught Jae's dancer the moves you saw them perform in all of Jae's music videos. Her name was Nina Hiwakawa. She was born to an African American father and to a Japanese mother. She was raised in Japan. One day while browsing youtube, Jae came across this talented model, singer and choreographer and knew he had to work with her in order to achieve his dream. She was medium height, petite with very prominent cheekbones and the cutest big brown eyes a person could lay eyes upon. Her hair was now tied in a bun and she was in sweatpants. It was amazing to see that IOMG was so chill. They weren't really stuck up. Rochelle's phone was going crazy as well as Zaya's. Annoyed, Zaya shut hers off. People were calling her left and right from school. If they couldn't reach her, they would go to calling Rochelle. Rochelle switched her ringer to silent and put her phone in her bag.

"So. I hope ya'll are hungry. We about to cook some…Ra, what we going to cook?"

"Some Korean BBQ. We've been on the road so much thought that would be a good and healthy choice. I got some shrimp, chicken, some steaks….Man…I'm so sorry. I didn't even introduce myself."

"It's ok. I know who you all are. But my name is Rochelle and this Zaya. My bestest friend in the whole wide world." Zaya waived.

"Well, don't be shy. We don't bite. Just chill out relax, be yourselves. It's cool to get to hang with fans." C.K said as he unloaded bags. "So…whose cooking all of this shit? Jae?"

"Nah bro. You got this one. I cooked last time."

"Oh ladies, we also gonna play some kings, some pong. We have other people coming over so if you get too drunk tonight…" C.K started.

"There's 3 spare bedrooms." Jae said helping unload some bags. Zaya's face looked confused. Did he just say 3 spare bedrooms? Jae was looking to see what alcohol his friends brought. They had brought some beers, ciroc (regular flavor), Jose Cuervo and some wine coolers. Just some stuff for a chill night since they had some time off to relax from rehearsing and touring before the video shoot. Soon enough, everyone was talking and drinking. Once the food was prepared, everyone sat down to eat. It was the first time Zaya had ever had Korean food and it was amazing. After dinner, some of IOMG's backup dancers came and soon the apartment was full of the latest music from various artists such as Rihanna, Ariana Grande, The Weekend and Selena Gomez. Zaya had to admit. The IOMG crew was actually pretty fun and chill. She took a few shots but, luckily unlike Rochelle, she had a high tolerance.

It was late and everyone had passed out anywhere they could find in the large penthouse. Rochelle had too much to drink so Jae helped her and Zaya to one of the spare bedrooms upstairs. Jae promised that his driver would take the girls home whenever they woke up. Zaya was worrying because she had an exam to study for. She watched as her friend slept. She wanted to explore the million dollar penthouse. She leaped off of the large king sized bed and tip toed her way out of the bedroom. The hallway was long and was lit up by the moon thanks to the glass ceiling above it. It was actually really beautiful. Zaya peaked over the stair rail and saw some members of IOMG passed out on the two couches. Some made their way to their rooms. Zaya squinted her eyes and saw a door she didn't see before. It probably was there all along but, she payed no attention to it. She tip-toed down the stairs and slid the door open to feel the cool night air of New York City. She landed outside on a huge balcony with lavish furniture and a pool. It had a luminous light inside of it and the reflection of the moon. There were plants. They looked like ferns but she could tell they weren't real due to the fact there was no one there to take care of them if they were real why Jae was gone. The pool was clean but, he probably had someone clean it prior to his arrival in New York City. Zaya sat on a chair staring at the moon. She enjoyed the cool crisp breeze. It was April and the city was warm finally. Spring was coming. She pulled her knees into her chest.

"Hey." She heard a voice call out to her. She turned her head quickly and saw Jae. He was putting turning off the pool cleaning machine.

"Hey." She responded faintly. Was he being a show off? He had on no shirt whats so ever. It was normal for boys to do that but, Zaya felt slightly uncomfortable looking at him shirtless up close. She had seen him shirtless in his music videos before. His body was actually amazing she thought. He worked out and his abs were fine and sculpted. He had a full sleeve tattoo. She could see a lion in it but couldn't make out the rest. He had a tattoo on his chest too and one on the lower side of his ribs. He had one behind his ear. It looked like a cross. He wore shorts and flip flops. He grabbed a tank top that he had left on the chair besides Zaya. "Should I be out here?"

"No. You're fine. It's like 2 a.m. Why are you awake?"

"I can't sleep in strange places. That's all. I needed to get some air. I didn't know you had a balcony. It's very beautiful. It's like a backyard, not a balcony."

"Thanks." Jae said sitting next to Zaya. Zaya looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"What's it like?" Zaya asked.

"What's what like?" Jae asked.

"Being so famous." Jae smiled.

"I'm going to be straight up. I just wanted to rap and sing but, fame came with the career. You know? Honestly…I could get into some type of trouble tomorrow and all of my fans could be gone and turn their back on me. I love my fans dearly but, that's just how the world goes."

"Do you ever wish you weren't famous sometimes?" Zaya said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yea. Sometimes. I mean, if I really want to do something I have to go with guards or go to a location where only celebrities hang out and that gets to be annoying." Zaya laughed.

"You're not too bad Mr. Soon."

"You're not bad either. Actually you're fine." Zaya laughed while rolling her eyes.

"Stop."

"What I'm just saying. You're attractive. I find you attractive."

"I see the girls you have in your music videos. They're like Victoria secret models. I can't even compare."

"There are billions of beautiful women across the world. Not every woman is meant to be a model."

"You're right." Zaya stood up from her chair.

"Where are you going?" Jae asked.

"Back upstairs. It's getting late and I am exhausted."

"want me to walk you back?"

"I got it. But, thanks Jae." Zaya smiled. " Goodnight." She said walking towards the door sliding it behind her. Jae smiled biting his lip.

"Good night."

The morning had come and Jae had escorted the girls back to their dorm apartment. He parked behind the campus building so no one would see them. He walked the girls to the back door of the tall renovated apartment complex and gave Rochelle a tight hug goodbye. He would see her again soon thanks to the video shoot. Rochelle walked into the building letting Jae and Zaya have a moment alone.

"I had fun. You guys are really cool." Jae began. His hands were in his khaki short pockets.

"Thanks. I actually had fun too." Zaya said pulling her purse strap closer to her.

"So remember the date for the shoot and I'll have a driver come by and scoop ya'll. Also, I'll be over on Friday."

"Friday. For what?" Zaya asked.

"Our Date?" Jae laughed.

"Right. You see. I work." Zaya said fidgeting with her thumbs.

"I'll cover your shift!" Rochelle yelled. She was eavesdropping. Zaya thought she went upstairs. Both Jae and Zaya laughed at the same time. He extended his hand and pinched Zaya's cheek.

"So. I'll catch you later. Right?" She smiled.

"Yea, Yea." She said walking into her apartment building. Jae couldn't help it. She made him smile in a way that he hadn't smiled in a long time.

****************PRETTY CHILL CHAPTER BUT, I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER! PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY! THANKS!****************************


End file.
